


You're Gonna Have to Get the Hose on 'Em

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Going out, M/M, Making Out, is this a date?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: How about ian and mickey going out together for the first time after 4x12? Alibi or wherever. Public making out or something... Pleeeease;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Have to Get the Hose on 'Em

"We really gotta do this?" Mickey asked, complaining a little more than he needed to as they headed to the Alibi for a few drinks.

"You promised." Ian reminded him with a smile.

Mickey rolled his eyes and muttered a ‘yeah, yeah’ but Ian saw him shoot him a side smile.

The two of them headed into the Alibi through the front doors and Kev called out to them from behind the bar. “Ian, good to see you up man, how’ve you been?”

It had been a few weeks of getting back onto his feet but he was finally looking up. Mickey had promised him that when he was up to it they would go out for ‘a drink or something, whatever’ in his own words.

"Well I’ve been worse." He said with a grin.

"First one’s on the house." He said, putting down two shot glasses and filling them to the top. "You too Mickey."

"Not going to take it outta my cut are you?" He asked, downing the shot before Kev could answer.

"I’m not going to take it out of your cut." He repeated and Ian asked Kate for two beers, putting down some bills on the counter

When she put them down in front of them Ian picked them up and tilted his head back to one of the tables and chairs by the wall. Mickey followed him over and they sat down, both talking long swigs from their glasses.

"Why do you always sit on the opposite side to me?" Ian asked and Mickey gave him his ‘what the fuck’ look.

"So I can fuckin’ talk to you I don’t know. Why you always askin’ stupid questions?" He said and Ian just laughed. "Oh you think it’s funny huh?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"Come and sit over here." Ian said, scooting over in the booth.

Mickey rolled his eyes a little but got up without argument to sit next to him. Ian just sat there smiling at him and Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"What, you wanna fucking cuddle or something?" He asked, sarcastic but with no bite, just a playful bite of his lip.

Ian shook his head, putting his hand over Mickey’s on the table, almost surprised when his boyfriend didn’t recoil from his touch. His eyes darted back and forth from his eyes to his lips and Mickey smirked.

"If you wanna kiss me just fuckin’ do it. All these assholes already heard me screamin’ about how I suck your dick anyway." He said quietly and Ian leant in, catching his lips and cupping his jaw, ecstatic when Mickey was kissing him back.

"If those two get any sweeter…" V said to Kev with a shake of her head. "… you’re going to have to get the hose in here."

He chuckled, “ah, let ‘em have their moment.” The two of them remained lip locked for a long minute before Kev actually considered getting out the hose. “Alright you two… get a room.” He grumbled.


End file.
